


Quarantine Lovers

by littleoopie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoopie/pseuds/littleoopie
Summary: Victor couldn’t handle it anymore. He and Yuuri had been roommates for about two months. They were both international students who were in the U.S. studying dance for one semester—and it HAD to be the semester that the coronavirus hit. College classes are all moved online and they are quarantined together.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	Quarantine Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and heathy--please social distance. <3

Victor couldn’t handle it anymore. He and Yuuri had been roommates for about two months. They were both international students who were in the U.S. studying dance for one semester—and it HAD to be the semester that the coronavirus hit. At first it didn’t seem like it was going to be a big deal. The state their University was in didn’t seem to take the threat very seriously and even when Victor was talking to his parents in Russia it seemed like the information they were getting over there was much more serious than what the local news here was saying.

When he and Yuuri had initially met— _god, only a few weeks ago really_ —he noticed that the younger Japanese boy seemed quiet and kind of shy. He didn’t really interact or use the common areas of the apartment much and essentially would come into the kitchen to use the microwave or get something from the refrigerator and then immediately go back into his room. He was such an enigma to Victor. Victor, on the other hand, quickly noticed that his bedroom was much too small for him and he felt more comfortable actually doing most of his living in the common area and really only going back to his bedroom to sleep.

But now—NOW—now he was stuck with this vixen, this siren, this incubus, succubus, _which one seduces men? Incubus—but aren’t they supposed to be the woman? He is NOT a woman…_ this seducer, who comes out in his boxer briefs and does his dance routine IN THE LIVING ROOM! How is Victor supposed to deal with this?

_Sure, I know classes have been cancelled face to face for the rest of the school year. Sure, I know that his bedroom is too small to do the intricate moves that are his dance routine, but dear God!_

And then TODAY! Today there was a delivery. A delivery of what?! A delivery from Amazon of a pole. A pole. Yes, Victor walked out of his room, plate in hand, on the way to the kitchen to watch Yuuri installing a pole in the middle of the living room. Victor grabbed a glass, poured some wine, and went back into his room, thinking about what this meant. It was 1pm. 

About an hour later he heard some music. He cracked open his door and that’s when he saw it—the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole 27 years. Yuuri Katsuki, in his boxer briefs, splayed out on that pole. Victor lept and shut the door, his back to it, breathing hard. _Holy fuck, he’s gorgeous. Is he gay? Bi? Is this something that can even happen?_ Victor looked down at his erection— _Ha, I can get this up, but can I get my hopes up? Ok—calm down. Deep breaths. He’s your roommate. If you put the moves on him while you’re stuck in quarantine and social distancing for God knows how long that can REALLY make the entire living situation unbearable. On the other hand, what if we DID hit it off that could make it so much more enjoyable than me just watching Netflix alone._ After calming himself down, Victor stepped away from the door and turned around, ready to go out and see what his roommate was doing.

Victor really wasn’t sure of Yuuri’s sexuality. While Victor wore pride shirts and had pins that proudly outed him, Yuuri’s sexual expression was more—subdued? Mainstream? Hetero? Normal? Nondescript? All of the above. For a while now Victor had thought that his Japanese roommate was cute, but he wasn’t sure how Yuuri would handle that revelation, so he decided he would never tell him. Once Victor had found out that he was going to have a Japanese roommate, he began learning a bit about the Japanese culture—honestly, he had been hoping that he would have a nice little fling here at school, since a lot of the male dance majors were not strictly straight. But once he read about how traditional Japan was, he began to worry about how Yuuri would react if he ever found out how Victor really thought about him.

Taking a deep breath, Victor opened the door to find Yuuri—gone? Wait. Where had Yuuri gone?

Yuuri walked back out into the living room holding a video camera and wearing long tights instead of his boxer briefs. Victor wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or thrilled.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked.

Victor LOVED the way Yuuri said his name. It was uniquely Japanese. His mouth wanting to pronounce the letters not singularly but as syllables. Vicutoru. There was always that little oo at the end if you listened hard enough.

“Victor-u?” There. He heard it.

“Uh, yes, Yuuri?”

“Could you please video my routine for my class?”

“Your routine is on the pole?” Victor was astonished. Just what class is Yuuri taking?

“Yes—it’s a special elective, and since the classes are all moved online we have to upload videos of our routines for the professor to evaluate. Please.”

Victor eyed Yuuri’s bare chest, “Aren’t you going to put on a shirt?”

Yuuri looked at Victor, confused, “No? It would get wrapped around the pole or make me slip. Do you always wear shirts in your routines?”

Victor, who specialized in ballet, did usually wear shirts, but he could understand Yuuri’s argument. He reached over and gently took the video camera. “Ok, when do you want me to press record?”

“Ok, give me a few minutes and I’ll tell you when.”

The routine was magical. Victor couldn’t believe his eyes. Luckily, he did press record, and his hand had remained steady, giving Yuuri a good recording for his class.

Yuuri came over and stood beside Victor, leaning in closer than he had ever been to Victor before. Victor could smell Yuuri. This close he could smell the hint of deodorant, vanilla maybe?, his shampoo, and something else that smelled kind of like grass—ah! The green tea Yuuri is always drinking. Victor, not even thinking about what he was doing, leaned down to Yuuri’s head and look a large inhale.

Immediately he knew that he had done something weird. Yuuri stiffened up next to him, and Victor backed away, looking down at the floor, holding the camera out to Yuuri.

“Oh my God, Yuuri—I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me! You were standing next to me and you smelled really good and I just…” Victor hung his head, too embarrassed to even look anywhere remotely near Yuuri.

Then, to his surprise, he felt a warm hand wrap around the wrist that was holding out the camera. Looking up a little, he saw Yuuri’s other hand come into view and take the camera out of his hand and place it on the end table that was near them.

“It’s about time that you noticed me, Victor.” Yuuri said as he began leading Victor toward his bedroom.

Victor’s mouth dropped open. _What? What?! WHAT?! All of this time was he trying to GET me to notice him? But that doesn’t make any sense—what about him trying to sneak away from the common area? Why does he keep the door to his room locked—OH…_

Victor walked in and saw pictures of himself…on Yuuri’s walls. There were pictures from when he was younger and just entering the ballet scene, pictures from his first lead, pictures from that one modeling gig he did that summer in St. Petersburg. _How did he find these?_

Yuuri looked up at Victor with those huge brown eyes that Victor knew he could get lost in.

“Victor?”

Victor was lost.

“Victor?”

“Hmm?”

Yuuri pulled Victor’s head down into the softest and sweetest of kisses, barely touching their lips together. It was surreal. Ever since Victor had first seen Yuuri, he had wanted to experience this, but the reality was so much more pure than he had expected. It was only pure for a second.

Yuuri grabbed Victor and brought him down into a passionate kiss. His body pushed up against Victor’s, their entire bodies flush. Victor could feel the heat coming off Yuuri’s skin, his head spinning at the sudden change in his roommate.

Yuuri pushed Victor back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Victor fell, knowing that he was more than just physically falling, his heart beating so hard that he was sure Yuuri was able to feel it through his shirt.

Yuuri broke off the kiss and looked up at Victor, whispering, “Why aren’t you kissing me back?” His beautiful eyes began to fill with tears as they got impossibly wider. Victor was at a loss. Yuuri was so beautiful. “Oh, God, I knew it. You don’t like me that way—and now I’ve made a total fool out of—“

Victor stopped that sentence with a kiss, flipping them both on Yuuri’s bed, so that he was now the one on top. His lips devoured Yuuri’s, like they were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Yuuri moaned and melted into Victor’s embrace, his hands trying to reach down and pull the hem of Victor’s shirt up. Their kisses couldn’t stop—the seconds it took for Victor to get his shirt off were too long for his lips to be away from Yuuri’s. Then they began to get deeper and slower, less frenzied, more sensual. Lying on Yuuri, on his bed, neither of them with a shirt, their skin hot to the touch, Victor pulled away for a second to look at the man below him. Leaning on his elbows he looked down. Yuuri was gorgeous. His skin was flushed and his eyes were hazed over with lust. His hair was an absolute mess. Victor was sure he had never seen anyone as beautiful in his whole entire life.

“Yuuri—where have you been hiding?” Victor whispered, moving down, and kissing onto Yuuri’s clavicle. He could feel the giggle more than hear it, his own heart beating to loud in his ears to let him hear much of anything.

“Silly Victor,” Yuuri sighed, arching into Victor’s lips as he went after a nipple, “I’ve been right here…”

“No…no…I knew you were cute, and I knew you could drive me crazy with a look…but you were hiding—THIS.” Victor had made his way down Yuuri’s chest, kissing and licking a trail along the smooth tawny skin. He looked up at Yuuri , questioningly, his fingertips poised under the hem of Yuuri’s tights. Yuuri, flushed and smiling, nodded, his eyes looking at Victor’s more calmly than Victor felt. Victor peeled the tights away, gently easing them away from Yuuri’s straining erection, all the way off his legs and onto the floor. Kneeling over Yuuri, Victor looked down, at how delightfully proportionate his roommate was. He saw Yuuri’s smirk, and smiled at him.

“Come on, Victor, take yours off, too. You’re not being fair.” Victor was so surprised at how Yuuri was telling him what to do. This was a far cry from when they tried to figure out what to order out.

“My Yuuri,” _my Yuuri…that sounds sooo good_ , “believe me when I say that I do not look as good as you do.” Victor gave himself a few seconds more before he leaned off the bed, taking his shorts off, and climbing back to Yuuri.

“No! Wait!”

Victor immediately stopped. “What?!”

“You aren’t being fair again! You got to ogle me, and then you strip and just climb over me so that I can’t even get a good look.” Victor had to laugh at the adorable pout on Yuuri’s face.

Leaning down to kiss Yuuri, Victor slotted their legs together, causing Yuuri to gasp. Then, like he had earlier, he flipped them both, placing Yuuri above him, laughing. He stopped laughing, though, when he saw Yuuri looking down at him, lust filling his eyes.

Yuuri leaned back on his knees, the way Victor had earlier, taking his time to look. Victor couldn’t help but blush, feeling the heat rise to his face, knowing that his fair skin was now all blotchy and red, not an attractive look at all. But, it didn’t seem that Yuuri noticed. He licked his lips as he took Victor’s appearance in, smirking as his eyes raked over Victor’s form, making Victor feel like he was not in control of this situation at all. _Who am I kidding? Yuuri has been in charge since he walked out into the living room in those fucking boxer briefs._

“Victor?” Yuuri purred. _How the hell does his voice get that silky?_

“Uh…” Victor had to clear his throat, his voice failing him, “Yes, Yuuri?”

“How do you like to do it?”

“Hmm?”

“Well—personally, I’m fine either way, I’m vers, but looking at you sprawled out below me really makes me want to make you mine…” Yuuri leaned down, close to Victor, and began kissing down his skin, leaving molten trails in his wake.

Victor was by no means a virgin—but this feeling of surprise and wonder and uncertainty and overwhelming pleasure was new to him.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me. I’m vers, too. Usually vers top, but I can’t complain where I am now, love,” Victor said, not even registering the pet name that automatically left his lips. He heard Yuuri’s gasp, though, and knew he said something. “What?”

Then it was his turn to gasp as Yuuri took his cock into his mouth. “Yuuri—God, that’s so good, love.” Victor felt Yuuri’s tongue run along the underside of his cock, with the perfect amount of suction, before he looked down to see Yuuri looking up at him with tears in the corners of those brown eyes. Yuuri took his time, going much slower than Victor would have wanted, normally. Victor threaded his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and began thrusting up, trying to force a faster speed, but Yuuri, his eyes crinkling with a smirk, pulled away from Victor’s cock with a pop.

“No, Victor, not yet. I’ve been waiting and I’m going to take my time with you.” _Holy shit—what does he mean by that? And why does that idea turn me on so much?_

Time and time again Yuuri brought him to the edge—with only his mouth, and then left him waiting for the immediacy to pass. Victor whined as Yuuri avoided his aching erection—leaving it throbbing. Instead Yuuri kissed his thighs and sides and abs, but deftly missed his cock. _How can he be missing it?_ Victor squirmed around on the bed, not knowing how long they’d been there, but feeling the dampness of the sheets from the sweat of his skin. Then he heard a new sound—the nightstand drawer! _Yes! Please!_

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped. “Please!”

“Please, Victor? Please, what?”

Victor realized that this entire time he hadn’t touched Yuuri. Yuuri had been pleasing him. Yuuri had been breaking down all of the walls that he had built up, tears streamed down Victor’s face.

“Yuuri—please let me touch you.” Victor smiled at Yuuri, kissing him through his tears.

“Ok, Victor, you can touch me while I prep you…”

 _God, that sounds amazing._ Victor waited while Yuuri moved his body to the side, so that he was within reach of Victor’s hand. Victor reached out, gently touching the smooth, silky skin, sliding it softly over the hardened flesh of Yuuri’s erection. He could hear Yuuri breathing steadily when he heard a click of a cap and then, soon felt Yuuri’s fingers near his hole, while Yuuri’s mouth kissed along his hip. It was an awkward angle, but Victor didn’t care. He was finally touching Yuuri, and Yuuri was touching him, as intimately as he could be touched. As Yuuri’s fingers traced around his puckered hole, Victor began to speed up the pace, hoping that Yuuri would also pick up the pace. He was disappointed to find that Yuuri didn’t—taking his time, as he slowly began to stretch Victor. It was as if time stood still—Victor didn’t know how long they had been in the room, the only sounds their breathing and the whooshing of his heartbeat loud in his ears. But, he knew it was agony—Yuuri was agony. How could anyone wait this long? How could anyone wait—his breathing was ragged, his orgasm had been denied so many times, and now, finally, Yuuri was slipping in his third finger.

Victor’s back arched off of the bed, his voice loud, “Yuuri!” Victor felt a firm grip at the base of his cock—his empty hole now twitching, aching to be filled.

“Not yet, Victor, almost.” Yuuri panted, reaching with his other hand to the nightstand. Victor could only assume that he was grabbing a condom as he waited, breathing heavily below this god of a man. _Where HAVE you been my whole life, Yuuri? Can I keep you? Forever?_ Victor was overwhelmed. Tears began to flow down his face again, and he looked up to see Yuuri looking down at him, worriedly.

“Victor—I’m sorry—is this too much? Do I need to stop?”

Victor almost died at those words. “Yuuri if you stop now, I will fucking kill you.” Yuuri’s laugh erupted into the room, filling it with the most beautiful sound Victor had ever heard. Yuuri leaned down to Victor and kissed him gently. Victor closed his eyes and heard the tearing of the condom package. _Finally._

Yuuri sank into Victor with a sigh, Victor unable to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks as Yuuri’s hand and lips brushed them away. “Shh, Victor, it’s ok. I’ve got you.” Each thrust was a perfect glide of their bodies and Victor reveled in the feeling. Never before had a lover shown so much care, so much devotion, so much unselfish giving. Yuuri changed his angle and grabbed Victor’s knees, forcing his cock into Victor’s prostate. _It’s going to be over and he never touched my cock…_

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped, his voice wrecked. “I’m not going to be able to stop if you…”

Victor looked up and saw Yuuri’s face—the sweat beading off his forehead, the lust, the pure determination. Yuuri’s pace increased, finally at the faster speed that Victor usually preferred and not the slow, languid speed that had tortured him.

“Come for me, Victor.” Yuuri whispered, looking at him with hunger in his eyes. “Let me hear how beautiful you sound when you come.”

Victor couldn’t be stopped. Yuuri’s thrusts became impossibly deeper and stronger, hitting his prostate again and again. Victor could hear someone howling and then realized it was him, completely unable to remove himself from the pleasure that was clouding him. It seemed never ending, wave after wave of pleasure, culminating in utter peace. Somewhere, he felt Yuuri’s cock twitch inside him, heard him grunt Victor’s name, not howling like an animal. Somewhere inside him he thought maybe he should be a little more self-conscious of the fact that cum was all over his stomach, had hit his chin, even, and now he was lying in Yuuri’s bed like a rag doll. But, he didn’t care. His mind and his body were safe and cared for and protected. He felt a warm cloth clean his chin, chest, and the rest of his body, not ashamed to clean his ass, even. He barely moved.

Victor woke up, confused. _Where am I and what time is it?_ The answers surged to his mind—especially once he saw Yuuri sitting on the floor playing a video game on some sort of console that was connected to the TV.

_Holy fuck—that was the most amazing sex I ever had, and what’s going to happen now?_

“Uh, good morning? What time is it?” Victor’s voice was ruined. _Wow, I’m going to need something to help with that._

Yuuri scrambled up once he heard Victor’s voice. “Um…it’s about 11pm, so not morning, but hi?” Yuuri couldn’t even look Victor in the eyes.

Victor was entranced. How was this transformation even possible?

“We had the most amazing sex I ever had in my entire life and now you can’t even look me in the eyes? And here I thought you’d at least be my boyfriend.”

Yuuri looked up, blushing, straight into Victor’s eyes. “Really?”

“Really what? The sex part or the boyfriend part?”

“Uh, both?”

“Uh, yes—now can you please help me to the bathroom, since I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to walk.”

“Of course, Victor! And, now that I’m no longer technically a virgin the next time will be even better!”

_Holy shit! I’m going to die._


End file.
